Riot
by asm13
Summary: Jonathan and Jace are opposing gang leader. What happens when Jace steals something Jonathan wants back? How will Clary be affected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the newly edited Chapter 1.**

 **Back Ground Information:**

Jace: 25

Jonathan: 27

Clary: 20

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Clary's Point of View:**

Jonathan was in a gang. I was always excluded from their criminal activities; by choice, but that did not deter my affection for my older brother. He was my best friend, protector and sometimes a father figure. Although our life had some benefits, like our very well endowed bank account, it also held less attractive attributes, like the constant need for protection. Although I did not know any of Jonathon's gang activities, and my identity was mostly a secret, being related to one of the biggest gangs put a huge target over my head. This forced my life to revolve around safety through the means of training, bodyguards and an inconspicuous bulletproof vest that I wore at all times. Although many would consider my life unordinary, my social life was average. I worked at my brother's company, as marketing director, so that he could constantly watch me.

My alarm buzzed at 7:30 in the morning, and I dressed quickly, preparing myself for my morning workout regime. I stepped out of my bedroom door, which was flanked by my two bodyguards into Jonathon's flat. I greeted the two bodyguards, Jordan and Sebastian, then walked into our all black, modern kitchen and began preparing a smoothie. At that moment, Jonathan stepped out of his home office in an Armani suit, with an irritated look in his eye. He looked at my attire and said,

"You're not going for a run today." Although I knew better than to test him, I was mildly irritated that that he was still trying to play the father figure in my life- I'm 20 years old. To say that I am not a morning person would be an understatement, plus the fact that I am naturally feisty, does not combine well. I did not like Jonathon bossing me around, so I made the mistake of challenging his authority,

"Yes, I am." No one denies the mob boss, and especially, in front of his people. When I denied Jonathon, I wasn't denying Jonathon- my brother, I was denying New York's biggest gang leader. Both Jordan and Sebastian's faces flashed quickly from shock, to concern, as they registered Jonathon's all-too-intense-attitude; after all, they were hired to protect me.

Jonathan's eyes flashed with anger, and he began backing me into the kitchen counter. He drew his hand quickly from his side, and swung at my cheek, a loud smack resonated throughout the room. Sebastian quickly stepped in, placing his hands on Jonathon's chest, and talking briskly under his breath.

"I said, YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. RUNNING!" He spit out each word with acute precision. Then his eyes flashed, and his face instantly transformed into remorse. I cradled my cheek, and tears, began forming in my eyes. Jonathon was appalled.

"Clary, I'm so sorry," He hugged me to his chest, and began tracing soothing patterns on my back. I knew he regretted slapping me, but I feared his temper. I had never seen him this high strung. Although I loved my brother, I wanted to leave the subject alone, and I quickly brushed past his embrace. I went back to my room, took a shower, still thinking about the slap-after all, this was the first time he had done that.

 **Jonathan's Point of View: Flashback to the Morning**

I was in my home office, getting ready to go to my corporate office, when my home phone rang. I assumed it was one of my "rats,"- the scumbags I pay to spy for me, who were too incapable to be part of the actual gang. Although useless in the commonsense setting, they were great aspects, for news throughout the city; I was the first to know about everything. I picked up the phone, and answered it. The informer told me that, Jace Wayland- the biggest gang rival, and my business competitor was rumored to be in my side of town. I was pissed. I called both Jordan, and Sebastian to my office and alerted them of the news. It wasn't long until the whole Morgenstern clan of New York knew Wayland was present. For the sake of my sister, I put her on extra protection; I didn't want them trying to capture and torture information out of her-even though she is clueless. Clary was not aware of who Jace was, or what he did, and for that, I was thankful. She knew I had enemies, it was commonsense, for a gang, but I kept her out of all business, as much as possible.

Exiting my office, I noticed my sister's running attire. I had already informed Jordan and Sebastian of the danger of Jace, so I was put-off by her. I told her she was not going running. As soon as the words escaped my mouth, her face flashed from confusion, to irritation. I rolled my eyes, and prepared for a tantrum, what I got instead was a profane "No." As a gang leader, it is my job to keep my people in line. When my sister resisted me, it was like a switch went off in my head. My hand seemed to draw back on its own, and soon enough, there were tears pricking her eyes. I had done the one thing I swore to protect her against- hurting her. I clasped her to my chest, but she soon brushed me away. I knew this would take a while for her to forgive me.

I left for the office, speeding down the busy streets of New York in my new Lamborghini… What can I say; the gang life has its perks. I called to checkup on Clary, and Jordan answered, saying they would be at the office in 45 minutes. I walked into my corporate building, _Morgenstern's Investments_ , and proceeded up to the 67th floor in our glass elevator. I made my way into my office, feeling stressed from this morning, I called for my secretary, for our usual morning _workout/stress relieving activities-_ I'm a man, what can I say?

 **Jace's Point of View:**

I knew Jonathon informed of my activity throughout the city. I was keeping a low profile, for a while, but when I was prepared to make my move, I wanted him to know it was me. I had been watching the girl for only two weeks; only last month did I find out that Jonathan had a sister, when a mole in his spies told me she was his most treasured belonging- what I didn't know was that she would be absolutely gorgeous. Tonight would be the night that I would take her. I planned on sending one of my best men, Alec. He would wait until her shift on Morgenstern's ended, and after she went to the club. I told him to bring her directly to me, unharmed. Then I would finally be able to get what I have wanted from Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

 **Clary's Point of View:**

I worked all day at the office, and was relieved at 6:30, when my shift was finally over. The new club, _Pandemonium,_ was open and I was dying to try it. I went home, and quickly changed out of my work attire, into a tight red mini skirt, and a black bralette- I was not following Jonathon's conservative dress code anymore. I paired the combination with fire truck red stilettos, and quickly redid my makeup. I looked hot- minus the still slightly visible handprint across my cheek. I pulled up to the club in one of my brother's many expensive cars, and a Valet opened the door for me,

"Good evening Ms. Morgenstern, where is your brothers and security?"

I quickly responded with, "That's none of your business."

I made my way inside, to the strobe lights, that seemed to dance of my porcelain skin, and the music, that almost forced your body to move. After many drinks, and dances with sweaty people, I decided to leave the throngs of people, and head home. I had many drinks, and I knew better than to drive home, so I decided to leave the car at the club, taking my keys from the valet,

"Have a safe trip home Ms. Morgenstern."

I small chill went up my back, and I clutch my arms to my stomach. I was tempted to call a cab, but I knew of Jonathon's opposition to them. About halfway home, I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Goose bumps made themselves apparent, and I started walking quicker, hoping to reach the corner of the street, where others were already grouped. Unfortunately for me, I was not fast enough. A stone cold hand gripped my arm, I felt the crisp metal of a gun pressed firmly against my back. My pursuer told me,

"Don't scream."

I cannot say that I was calm, but in that moment, I was beyond thankful for Jonathan's persistence toward my self-defense training. Obviously screaming was not an option, so I did the best thing I could think him. I elbowed him in the eye. A string of curse words slew out of his mouth. Before he could do anything else, I whirred around, kneed him in the groin and took off sprinting, looking back every great once in a while to see if he was pursuing. Once I was a block away from my building, I noticed he was no longer following me, however I continued running. When I reached my building, I was met with an irritable looking Sebastian.

 **Sebastian's Point of View:**

"Where the hell have you been!?" I yelled at her, but after observing the frantic look on her face, I became more concerned about her, than her whereabouts.

"Clary, what's wrong?" She made feeble attempts to smooth out the deep lines of fear, which were etched into her face.

"Nothing." She replied promptly.

"You know, Jonathan is going to be pissed... You were supposed to come right home, after work." I still wanted to know what she was so worried about…

We made our way into the building, and up the elevator to the top floor of the two sibling's flat. Clary was flanking me, but as soon as we walked in, she sheltered herself behind my back.

 **Jonathan's Point of View:**

My sister was incredibly late, and I told Sebastian to follow her after work, to make sure she got home. Apparently, she did not. I had already dealt with Sebastian and Jordan but Clary was still not home. When I heard my front door squeak open, I was more than relived to see my little sister's graceful features, however, my relief quickly morphed into that of angst.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

 **Alec's Point of View:**

 _SON OF A BI..._ My thought was quickly interrupted with my phone's adamant ringing. "Boss" popped up on the screen- it was Jace. As much pain as was in now, I knew it would not be comparable to the amount of pain I would be in, once Jace was done with me. I knew I was in trouble; not only failed my mission to collect the girl, but I basically ensured her maximum security at all times, because I knew her brother would find out. I am sure Jace had already been alerted, so I answered the phone, and prepared myself for his wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace's POV**

Alec failed to handle the Clary situation; this meant she was untouchable, because Jonathon would no doubt tighten security on the girl.

When I first saw Clary's file, she looked like a small fairy. Her features were soft and angelic like, which further highlighted her beauty. Long auburn lashes, framed her doe-emerald eyes, her nose gracefully curved forming a perfect button, and her lips- oh her lips! The pastel pink lips curved into a pout that demanded attention.

I wanted her bad… she was perfect. If I married her, I would create a bigger schism between our last names, but I could also create a tie with our money. Her last name oozed money, something that would bring me further into power. If she were mine I wouldn't have to use her as a bribe for her "dearest" brother Jonathon, because he would constantly try to meet her demands

 **Jonathon's POV**

Clary… I could tell she was scared, and I was enraged. I was trying to keep the anger down, because the brother part of me wanted to comfort her and be there for her, but the more I looked at her, and thought of the possibilities of someone hurting her, the more aggression fought with my want to be gentle. Who dares touch my sister! Sebastian's face and Jordan's ribs proved what would happen when people failed me, but when my sister was involved… it was a whole new level of anger.

 **Clary's POV**

I was scared, but I was more scared of my brother's anger, he was a rash thinker, and when ever something happened it seemed like he added more restrictions to what I could and couldn't do. After Sebastian brought me up the elevator, I attempted to hide behind him, to prepare myself for Jonathon's wrath, however my plan thoroughly failed. After explaining my trip home from the club, Jonathon finally allowed me to go to bed. Once he thought I was "asleep," he made a phone call. I could only hear parts of the conversation, as he was whispering quickly,

" _Wayland's men are behind this… No, I am not going to tell her… I will see you tomorrow… Watch your back."_

 **Time Lapse- the next morning: Clary's POV**

"Clary, get up!" Jonathon's voice jerked me out of my slumber; "You are going to the office with me today."

"UGHHHH," I grumbled, looking at the clock, reading 6:30 "Why?"

"Because, I need to keep an eye on you, because clearly Sebastian and Jordan are incapable, and I fired the last secretary, so I need you to improvise, until I get a new one."

I moseyed out of bed, and threw on business clothes, smoothing my mane-like hair into a French twist. I applied makeup, to conceal my morning grogginess, and added my favorite black stilettoes to complete my look.

I met Jonathan by our penthouse's elevator, where a bruised Jordan and Sebastian flanked us. The ride to the Morgenstern's Corporation- my brother's office, was mostly silent, until we pulled up to the building,

"Are you armed?" My brother asked the two security guards. Both men grunted a yes, and we walked up to the building. The three led me to the 67th floor, where I sat at a gleaming white desk, slightly smaller than Jonathan's. Throughout the day, I kept busy with filing, and an occasional doodle. After lunch, Jonathan asked me to go to the third floor, to talk to one of the occupants regarding a new project launch. I walked into the gleaming glass elevator, and pressed my floor number. I was almost to the 40th floor, when the elevator stopped, and a small alarm began to sound.

I pulled my cellphone out, to alert Jonathon, of my whereabouts,

"Jon, I'm on the elevator, and the alarm is going off.'

"Shit!" Jon swore loudly, "Okay listen, somebody got past security clearance, and the building is on lock down. I am going to set the elevator as a safe box, okay?"

"Okay, but I have no idea what that means."

"Clary, Basically, your elevator is going to be on lockdown. Metal panels will slide over the glass, and the doors will be locked from the outside. I need you to stay calm, and you will be ale to hear my voice over the elevator intercom."

"Okay. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, you can hang up the phone. We will communicate via the elevator, I don't want anyone picking up on our conversation." I slid my phone, back into my blazer pocket, and looked around as thick metal began inclosing the elevator. Clicking noises sounded from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV:**

The glass elevator soon became a metal box, and I began feeling claustrophobic due to the lack of my defense, within the incased space. Jonathon was talking to me, over the intercom, but I couldn't concentrate on him, as I was trying to keep my breathing normal. A loud gun-like noise, just outside the elevator caused my attention to go elsewhere.

"Jonathon, I just heard a gunshot…"

"Clare, its okay, I need you to remain calm, okay? Are you armed?" his voice sounded over the elevator.

"No." At my response, Jonathon cursed loudly.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you." I heard the muffled sounds of what I assumed were a bulletproof vest being put on, and a gun being cocked.

"I'm coming, Clary." The line of the elevator went dead, and all was quiet.

Soon enough, I heard the loud sound of metal being cut, and the lights of the elevator flickered off. I felt around for my cellphone, in hopes of some form of light, but could not find the devise. I could see the red-hot out line of a saw cutting through the elevator, and sighed in relief- my brother was rescuing me. When the metal gave way to the figure that was cutting the metal, it was Sebastian, not Jonathon.

Momentarily shocked, I looked at him, and began backing up, until my back hit the elevator's wall.

"Clary, you need to come with me right now."

"Where's Jonathon?"

"Clary we don't have time, you are a sitting duck. We need to go now, I'll explain later."

I cautiously stepped out of the elevator and Sebastian grabbed my arm, he led me through an array of offices and cubicles, until gunshots were heard behind us. I looked back, but Sebastian continued to press me forward. Sebastian quietly locked us in a conference room. We hid behind a large mahogany desk, his body pressed against mine as a human shield. He was talking through a small ear piece, using different phrases and codes that I was not familiar with. He finished his conversation, and sighed in my ear,

"Clary, your brother has been shot," I gasped,

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but we had to take him to a safe house. You will be going to one too, but it is important that you are not near him, do you understand?"

"Okay." I wasn't okay. I had been trained for this, but this was my brother, my only family.

Sebastian tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Clary, we are going leave now, and whatever happens, you have to do as I say."

We got up from our hiding space, and snuck along the corridors of the cooperation, Sebastian checked every corner, before he whispered "clear," which meant for me to run along behind him. We reached the parking garage, where an unmarked car was already waiting. After a long drive, and multiple switches between cars and drivers, a small, but elegant apartment building came into view. Sebastian walked me inside, and we went over the new safety procedure of the house; I was no longer Clarissa Morgenstern, I was Clary Fray, Sebastian's little sister, I was allowed to call my real brother, once a week from a disposable, pay-by-use cell phone, I would be working at a new job, where I was to keep a low profile, and not to draw attention to myself. Most importantly I was to trust no one.

Once the review of the rules was done, I went to the apartment's couch, and sat down to watch TV- in hopes to bring some normality to my life. Sebastian joined me, soon, my eyelids started became heavier and heavier. The last thing I remember was the dull flicker of the TV.

I awoke on the small couch, with my head in Sebastian's lap, Sebastian was asleep too, and I quickly jerked away from him. Never had I ever fallen asleep in the same room as a man, let alone on the same piece of furniture. I apparently startled Sebastian, because he came to attention immediately, drawing his gun. I looked at the center of the barrel, relaxed, even though the gun was pointed at me. After several moments, Sebastian still did not lower the gun.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Clary, don't move."

My posture became stiff and rigid, all the while I stared at the opening of the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologies for my both my lack of communication and updates, I have been drowning in schoolwork. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. They always make me smile! –Alex

Previously:

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Clary, don't move."

My posture became stiff and rigid; all the while I stared at the opening of the gun.

Clary's POV

Sebastian's tendencies were for my protection, but for some reason everyone muscle in my body was coiling up, and the flight or fight feeling of adrenaline was becoming more and more prominent. Before I could even stop myself, I elbowed the gun out of his hand, and aimed it at him. I swiftly got up from the couch and started backing away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sebastian's chest heaved up and down, and his face kept contorting between that of disgust and one of anger, towards him or me I did not know. But his eyes were what confused me the most; they were completely black. "Clary, I'm sorry you scared me. Please lower the gun."

I reassessed the situation, and placed the gun into the waist of my skirt. "I'm going to bed."

I walked to my part of the apartment, and changed out of my clothes into a black leather ensemble, however I kept the gun, tucking it into my boots. I opened the window of the apartment, and walked out into the night. I was not going to be told what to do. Eventually I hailed a cab, and landed at _Pandemonium,_ once again. A bouncer greeted me with the nod of the head, allowing me to skip the line that wrapped around the building. I made my way to the VIP Bar, ordered 7 shots, and downed them while the bartender stared in awe. Making my way to the dance floor, I caught the eyes of several men, men that Jonathon would definitely disapprove of… But he wasn't here tonight. I began dancing, and a circle soon cleared, people tried to join me, but eventually backed away. Normally I would be blushing in this type of situation, but for some reason I had a newfound confidence. After the music shifted to a slower beat, I made my way to none of the nearer unoccupied couches. The crowd was still thick on the dance floor, and I watched people swaying to the beat. Soon I noticed the crowd seemed to be parting, but not because of someone dancing but rather someone walking across the floor- in my direction. That someone was a 6'4 man, with golden curls, and piercing golden eyes. He seemed to shine with confidence and beauty, while still being very masculine. Our eyes met, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, yet our eyes remained locked.

He sat down next to me, and still our eye contact remained, it was as if we were competing for dominance.

"Hello Ms. Morgenstern, I would have never thought your brother would allow you to be here, especially tonight…"

I gasped at the mention of my last name, and his underlying tone that he knew what was going on. I quickly went to stand up, but he caught my wrist, placing a small paper in my hand.

I walked quickly into the crowd, hoping to disappear from sight, the paper was a note in elegant handwriting, it read, " _Meet me behind this club at 1:30 am tonight. Make good choices, remember I know who you really are."_

A feeling of unease washed over me, it was already 1:20, which meant I had 10 minutes to make a poor decision. I walked outside to clear my mind, when I felt the familiar chills down my spine, a figure stepped out of the darkness, and grabbed me from behind,

"Where do you think you are going?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry; I'm the worst, and terrible at updating!

 **Previously:**

A feeling of unease washed over me, it was already 1:20, which meant I had 10 minutes to make a poor decision. I walked outside to clear my mind when I felt the familiar chills down my spine, a figure stepped out of the darkness, and grabbed me from behind, "Where do you think you are going?"

 **Clary's POV**

The voice was harsh and scratchy, sounding like someone has smoked 900 too many cigarettes. The man's grip on my arms was that of a vice- unwelcoming and too tight. His fingers were fat, like the rest of his body, and he towered over my small stature. I attempted wriggling out of his arms with no such luck and was only met with a chuckle at my resistance.

"What's the matter, baby girl," he cooed at me. I hated pet names…Especially from assholes like him. I wanted to assess the situation and not cause a scene, I would hate to run into any of Jonathan's people, nor make Sebastian aware of my great escape- if he wasn't aware quite yet. I considered my options of another attempted escape, which would lead to drama, or relaxing and playing it cool.

The man began walking fast, dragging me along with him, going deeper and deeper into the dark night. He kept saying inappropriate things in my ear and bluntly threatening me. I was in no position to fight, I was definitely drunk, unaware of where I was in the dark surroundings and this man was huge. I was stuck in this situation, defenseless and not sure what to do.

My mind was made up for me with the interruption of a velvety voice,

 **Jace's POV**

I was watching the redheaded beauty closely. Very closely, I had to reassess my judgments of her. I was expecting a shy, cautious girl, who was timid and careful. What my eyes were greeted with tonight was far from that. From her daring leather outfit to the way she moved, Clarissa Morgenstern was far from my first impression. She was exquisite and bold, enticing people to watch her. Men watched her hungrily as she danced. And woman, well…they hated her.

After Alec's description of his encounter with her, I knew she would be trouble, but this. This was a whole new game, and I was in for the kill. I started my strategy off right, without setting her too much at ease, I gave her 10 minutes to think about her choice, and if she chooses the wrong one, I was prepared to persuade her, in a very nontraditional fashion.

I watched her step outside, to presumably get some air when I noticed a lurking figure stalking her. It already was too much that he was following her, but when he put his hands on her, pressing her against him, I sprang into action.

"Get your hands off of her," I growled, my voice barely audible. The man laughed, and tightened his grip on her, bruising her porcelain skin. This was no time for me to flaunt my mob status, nor was I in a good position to do so as it was disrupting my carefully woven plan that revolved around Clarissa.

I stepped forward, gripping the joint on the man's arm. I made sure he made eye contact with me before I looked down motioning that I was packing. The man's eyes wrinkled for a second in contemplation, then with a quick cough and a fast movement, he reached down and snapped her delicate wrist. I made a move towards my gun but stopped quickly when I heard a loud, "No" from Clary.

My moment of distraction gave the man a chance to flee. Although I could have easily caught up, I knew one of my mob members would take care of him later tonight, for now; I was tending to the now broken boned Morgenstern girl.

"Clarissa, are you alright," I said tightly. I was in a precarious situation, out of control, something that was not in my comfort zone.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly and began walking briskly into the night.

 **Clary's POV:**

To say I was scared would be a slight understatement. Moments ago I was bombarded by too large of a man, then I'm saved by a man who apparently knows all about me, and now I have a broken wrist. In a situation like this, a normal person would go to the doctor and get a cast, but I was no normal person. I was Clarissa Morgenstern. I was never allowed to go to the doctor, Jonathan was too afraid of the consequences of having a traceable medical record. Normally, he would call in one of his people, but I wasn't with him, I was here. Alone. I was in no position to walk home, and I really didn't want to take a cab home with my broken wrist. I did what seemed to be the next best option and turned to my beautiful savior.


	7. Chapter 7

Eek, I'm the worst. Sorry.

Clary's POV

"Thank you," I said curtly. I was unsure of this man, and now aware that he had a gun on him. I wasn't sure what the best options were when a sudden wave of nausea and confusion came over me. I felt as though I was watching this moment happen but from far away. I began feeling both wobbly and clumsy and vaguely heard Mr. McHandsome saying something.

"Clarissa, Clarissa? What the did you drink?"

"My name is Clary, man" I mumbled back, "I don't know your name, and I don't know who you are, but I did have something blue and tropical?" I giggled childishly, making barely coherent sentences.

"You've been drugged." He swore under his breath and pulled out a sleek phone. He began typing furiously onto the screen, and was interrupted mid-sentence when I half giggled, had asked,"What's your name?"

"Jace."

"Sexy." I blushed red at my own words and began getting terrible tunnel vision. The last thing I remember before blacking out was hitting Jace's hard chest, and warm hands wrapping around my waist.

Jace's POV.

She was drunk, drugged, and now passed out in my arms. What the fuck. I picked her tiny body up, bridal style and began carrying her up to the valet area. When my car pulled up, I tucked her into the back seat and began driving to the nearest hotel, where a room was already reserved under my name. Just when we made it into the hotel elevator she began vomiting profusely, still not conscious. I turned her on her side so that she wouldn't choke and did my best to hold back her hair. When we arrived at the uppermost level, and her vomiting had ceased, I wrapped her in my sports jacket and carried her to my room, dumping her into the bed.

My phone rang soon enough and I picked it up, placing my ear on the device. "Jace, what's going on. I got your text, you said the girl is hurt? What the fuck did you do?"

While I listened to him clamor I began taking her shoes off, then my coat, and lastly her ensemble. I left her undergarments on, trying my best to be a gentleman and not look, and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

I said into the phone "Be here in ten minutes to fix her damn arm," and hung up.

Clary's POV

Clary's eyes flickered open, and she squinted in confusion at her unknown surroundings. She was lying, wrapped in silk sheets and a down comforter, and her arm felt exceedingly heavy. She looked down trying to remember what she was last wearing only to be surprised that she was only in her lacy lingerie and a cast. Clary bolted upright, and a sudden headache and sore throat made her cringe slightly. The room was dark and a man seemed to be passing in the adjacent room. Clary needed to plan her escape now.


End file.
